


To Healing

by Princess_Piggles



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Friendship, Hand Jobs, Past Sexual Abuse, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24938737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Piggles/pseuds/Princess_Piggles
Summary: Kiyo and Miu drink and deal with his trauma
Relationships: Iruma Miu/Shinguji Korekiyo
Kudos: 39





	To Healing

There’s not a particular timeline under which people are expected to recover from sexual trauma, some people decide such victims are ruined forever, “damaged goods” as it were, and some people find you weak if you’re affected at all, though most people have a more nuanced perspective. This is all, of course, firmly within the theoretical. In practicality, the majority of people suggest that it’s natural to be affected, but don’t personally want to deal with the effects. Other people, of course, are kinder. 

“Come on, Creepshow, tell me about it,” Miu slurs at me, offering me back the bottle of wine I brought. It’s relatively strong, but after the first few grimacing mouthfuls, she has settled down to enjoy it considerably. 

“I don’t know what to say,” this is the truth, but it’s surprising to me, at least. I’d rehearsed how I would approach the conversation multiple times on the way over, but even now, with the alcohol loosening my tongue, I find myself at a loss for words. She knows the key details, an incestuous relationship with my sister, a complicated one, I was young and not permitted to say “no,” something which has given me a sizable list of kinks and other trauma responses, but with regard to detail? I’ve been vague. 

I’m not entirely certain as to why, Miu is trustworthy enough with information, she’s no particular investment in keeping my secrets, but she’s uninterested in spreading it as gossip, there are more interesting things for her to discuss. Even so, what is privacy to the dead? Sister is here, of course, but she’s gotten more distant after the game. She’s not telling me not to speak of it. She likely wouldn’t need to either, I only ever reference her with love, including when discussing the horrors. 

“Okay, well, she fucked you, right?” Miu’s brash laughter provides a good cover for my embarrassment at her choice of invitation to begin speaking. 

“Indeed, and had me fuck her as well, of course,” the vulgar phrasing feels slightly awkward on my tongue, a departure from the florid or detached, but I have no issue with it. Perhaps joining her on her level of understanding would make this feel more comfortable. 

“Gotta say, kinda fuckin’ jealous,” Miu grins, then waves away my confusion, “Someone wanting me so much I’m not allowed to say no… hot!!” Her face flushes with the idea and I smile back at her. 

“It is an appealing notion, but not very pleasant to live through,” I take another drink from the bottle, “I have enjoyed roleplaying it though, with partners who would theoretically stop at a safeword.” I leave out the other times it’s come up, they aren’t relevant at present. 

“Yeah, it sounds fuckin’ terrible too,” Miu nodded, grabbing for the bottle, “I wasn’t even allowed to touch my pussy and that was awful.” With the drink, it takes me a moment to connect the statement to mine, sympathy for being controlled.

“Terribly sorry, dear,” I smile as I pass the bottle, “I can’t imagine the entitlement necessary to think it appropriate to tell someone how to touch their own body. You deserved better.” 

“Right?!” she nods enthusiastically, “Like I would waste my loli pussy… You fuckin’ deserved better too. She shouldn’t have made you do anything.” 

“Thank you for the sympathy,” I find myself settling down to lie back against her, my masked cheek against her nearly fully exposed breast. “It is difficult to say “no” still. There are a variety of men happy to take advantage of this, but it would be nice to feel more comfortable with a partner who would stop.” 

Miu’s fingers wind themselves into my hair and she smiles, an idea lighting up her face, “Well, let’s fuckin’ practice then?” This isn’t what I’d planned, really, I’d planned for conversation, but that was likely foolish. I’m not adept at speaking on this, and she’s not adept at speaking at all. 

“Oh? What’d you have in mind?” she doesn’t answer me verbally, instead trailing a hand down my chest. 

“Tell me to stop,” she directs me. 

I suddenly find that my voice has left. I mouth the word behind my mask, but even in this context, all I can feel is her hand moving down my stomach and the weight of years past pressing down on my mouth. 

“It’s okay, Creepshow,” she presses a kiss to my temple, “You can say it. C’mon, tell me no,” her urging brings tears to my eyes, and I shake my head. 

“See? That wasn’t so hard,” she stops moving her hand; I start to object, to clarify her misunderstanding, but she winks, and I know she knows that I meant that I couldn’t say no, not to actually say no. But we’re pretending I did, perhaps so that it’s easier. The first time is often the hardest. 

“Okay, tell me to stop,” she giggles a bit, and moves her hand to begin unbuttoning my pants. The weight is less this time, but I still can’t make my voice audible. 

Before I have a chance to get worked up, she uses her other hand to tickle my side. 

“Come on! Say no! Say no!” she laughs. 

“N-no!” my voice comes out in a stutter and squeak, and I squirm under the tickles. 

“Good job!” she praises me, kissing my forehead, “You’re doing great!” After a moment, she resumes her action, sliding my pants down my thighs. 

“Say no,” she laughs, “say no.” 

It’s easy now, a game we’re playing, like Red Light Green Light. “No.” 

“Good job!” the rhythm is set, she’s getting closer and closer to sexual activity, pausing each time I tell her to. It’s easy, expected, I’m having fun. 

Then her hand closes softly around my penis. She stops herself, surprised that I’ve broken the pattern by not immediately saying no at the transition. I feel a pang of shame about messing up the game, but it feels serious now, consequential. This is different. Miu’s hands feel different, they’re bare right now, lacking her usual gloves, but they’re rougher, warmer, bigger. Different from her hands. Her hands. 

“I’m sorry,” it’s a whisper and I can feel my guilt swallowing up my voice. I shouldn’t be doing this, I shouldn’t be making her deal with this. This isn’t right. That’s over. I shouldn’t be hurt now. I shouldn’t be upset. We were just playing a game. A safe game. Miu would be safe anyway. A sob catches in my chest and I don’t know how to stop. 

“Whoa,” Miu’s reaction is an awkward laugh, and she grabs the bottle to put to my lips. “Take a drink and take it easy, you’re alright.” She doesn’t move her hand, though honestly, the contact is comforting. I want to be here with Miu. I don’t want to be back then. But I’m always haunted. 

I drink obediently, focusing on the slight burn of the wine on my throat. 

“That’s it, you’re alright,” she assures me, “We’ll play more in a minute. You can relax.” 

“I’m sorry,” I mumble when she takes the bottle away, “I don’t mean to be…” I don’t know how to finish that sentence. I don’t mean to be a lot of things. 

“Whatever you’re sorry for, you don’t gotta be,” she shakes her head, “You’re my friend, so you’re good. I’m way too smart to waste my time on anyone who’s not great, yanno.” 

Miu’s confidence is endearing and I smile in spite of myself. I suppose what would she care if I were broken? Inventors do like broken parts, after all. 

“Wanna keep playing?” 

I nod and she gives my penis a light squeeze and slides her hand along the shaft. 

“Whoa! Getting hard already?!” she grins, proud of herself, “I guess you should, you do have the most beautiful girl in the world touching you.” 

Watching her, I can’t disagree. Humanity is beautiful, all of it, I’ve never seen a girl I didn’t find lovely, but Miu isn’t wrong about her being special. “I’m lucky.” 

“Sure are, but come on, tell me to stop! I’m sure you don’t want to, but I’ll start again, don’t worry.” 

I nod and take a deep breath, “Stop.” 

Her hand freezes for a moment, then squeezes again, running her thumb over the tip. 

“Stop.” 

She does, then shifts her grip and pumps her hand up and down. 

“Stop.” 

Her response is immediate and cheerful, her delighted smile serving as the praise this time. Then she moves even faster. 

After a moment, “I- May I?” I have to assume this was part of the intended result, but it still feels like an interruption to the game. 

Miu laughs at me, albeit goodnaturedly, “Of course!” 

My cum spills over her hand and she reaches for a towel beside us; I reach for the bottle. 

Lifting it as a toast before I drink, “To healing!” 

“Hell yeah!” she grins, holding out her hand to be passed the wine when I’m finished.


End file.
